Confusiones
by Lena Tao
Summary: Es un fic yohXanna y también haoXanna, muyyy romántico pero tambien tiene accion y un poco de humor, no es lemmon ni nada asi (bueno tal vez un poco)
1. Default Chapter

Mi primer fan fic, es un yohXanna, pero también es un haoXanna. Por favor manden reviews, espero y lo disfruten!!!  
  
CONFUSIONES  
  
Era un día como todos. Yoh se había levantado temprano como de costumbre para hacer su entrenamiento. Anna estaba aún acostada en su cama, en la que hace unas horas, Yoh también había estado durmiendo. Pero ahora Anna no estaba durmiendo, mantenía los ojos abiertos.  
  
Anna: (pensando) ¿cómo se lo diré a Yoh? ¿Cómo le diré que me besé con Hao, su hermano gemelo, su otra mitad, su eterno enemigo...*.  
  
Asi se quedó pensando un buen rato hasta que alguien entró a la habitación. No quería voltear a ver quien era, pero de pronto sintió un abrazo que la acogía.  
  
Anna: (volteando) Yoh...*.  
  
Pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
¿?: Yoh? Desde cuando, mi querida Annita?*.  
  
Anna: (sentándose) Hao!!!!.  
  
Hao: Anna, ¿cuándo se lo dirás a Yoh? Cuando le dirás que has estado viéndome a escondidas. Cuando le dirás que cuando lo besas a él sientes como si me besaras a mi. Que cuando lo haces con él, es como si lo hicieras conmigo. Dime, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?*.  
  
Anna: (cerrando los ojos) no... yo... no pienso eso... yo amo a...*.  
  
¿?: Anna despierta!!! He acabado mi entrenamiento!*.  
  
Anna abrió los ojos de golpe. Comprendió que todo había sido un sueño, aunque...  
  
Anna: Yoh...*.  
  
Ella lo tomó y lo besó tiernamente. Enseguida él la abrazó y asi siguieron besándose un largo rato, hasta que Anna lo alejó un poco.  
  
Anna: (bajando la cabeza y ruborizándose ligeramente) Yoh... yo te a...*.  
  
Pero justo en ese instante entró Horo horo muuuy enojado.  
  
Horo h: siento interrumpir, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre, y como hace una semana que se fue Tamao, no he comido nada rico en estos días. Yoh, que esperas? Me muero de hambre!!!*.  
  
Anna: saldremos a desayunar*.  
  
Yoh/Horo h: o_0 (silencio).  
  
Yoh: y que quieres que prepare Horo horo?*.  
  
Horo h: se me antojan unos tamales y huevos. Ah! Y también quiero....*.  
  
POW!!!! Anna los golpeó y los lanzó muy lejos.  
  
Anna: (cruza los brazos) Y no me vuelvan a ignorar nunca!!!*.  
  
Yoh: y a donde saldremos a desayunar Anna?*.  
  
Horo h: Mira, ya te has vuelto más generosa! (le brillan los ojos *_*).  
  
Anna: ¿Cuándo dije que tu saldrías con nosotros?*.  
  
Yoh: pero Anna...*.  
  
Horo h: o_0 QUEE?! Pero, pero, yo vivo con ustedes! Tengo que comer algo!*.  
  
Anna: no me importa. El caso es que debo hablar con Yoh...*.  
  
Horo: Y eso que???!!!*.  
  
Anna:... a solas*.  
  
Yoh y Horo horo se callaron.  
  
Horo: ya veo, pero... QUE COMERÉ??????!!!!!*.  
  
Anna: no seas inútil y prepárate algo tu solo*.  
  
Horo horo se retiró algo enfadado y murmurando 'inútil, yo? Ja, como no'.  
  
Yoh: pero.. de que se trata?*.  
  
Anna: salgamos. Solo tengo que vestirme y ya. Tu también cambiate, no se te ocurra salir con tu ropa de entrenamiento..*.  
  
Yoh: Ok.  
  
Media hora después salieron de la pensión. Juntos caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería. Entraron y se sentaron junto a la ventana, pero Anna estaba muy nerviosa, cosa ke Yoh notó.  
  
Yoh: Que te sucede Anna? De ke querías hablar?*.  
  
Anna: (toma un poco de café) Yoh, necesito confesarte algo*.  
  
Yoh: adelante Anna, te escucho. Tu sabes ke siempre puedes confiar en mi. No importa lo ke sea, siempre estaré contigo; siempre te apoyaré, pase lo ke pase*.  
  
En ese momento Anna se soltó llorando. Era la primera vez ke Yoh la veía así.  
  
Anna: (pensando) como se lo digo? Como lo hago?! Él... él, dice tantas cosas, ke nisiquiera soy capaz de contarle la verdad. Pero ya lo traje hasta aquí. No... no, demonios! No puedo decirle lo ke en verdad pasó!*.  
  
Yoh: Anna... (la abraza y la besa en los labios, tratando de detener sus lágrimas) sea lo ke sea, anna, todo estará bien.*.  
  
En cuanto Anna escuchó esto, abrió los ojos. En muchas ocasiones lo había escuchado decir –todo saldrá bien- o –todo se solucionará-, incluso en la pelea ke tuvo con Hao. Pero ahora... ahora no había solución para lo ke Anna había hecho; era más que una traición, era un pecado.  
  
Anna: Yoh....  
  
Yoh: si, Annita?.  
  
Anna se soltó del abrazo de Yoh y se preparó para enfrentarlo.  
  
Anna: yo... yo... yo... ya me quiero casar!.  
  
Yoh: o_0!!! Anna!!! Que dijiste???!!!.  
  
Anna: (suspira)si, te he dicho ke ya me quiero casar contigo.  
  
Yoh: (sorprendido) pero tan solo tenemos 16 años!!!!.  
  
Anna: Que... no quieres?.  
  
Yoh: Que?! No! No es eso! Pero... porke tanta prisa?.  
  
Anna: no tiene nada de malo: si nos queremos tanto, porque esperar? (besa apasionadamente a Yoh) entonces...  
  
Yoh: (suspira y luego sonríe) está bien; nos casaremos cuando tu quieras. (la besa otra vez).  
  
Anna: (pensando) no... no pude decírselo, ahora... no se ke hacer.  
  
Después de tan 'conmovedor' encuentro, regresaron a la pensión.  
  
Pues he aquí el primer capitulo de este fic, que parece que va a estar larguito, pero valdrá la pena leerlo, asi que porfas dejen reviews, ¡!! Besos Lena 


	2. otra propuesta

Hola!!! Pues aquí de nuevo traigo el 2 cap de este fic, aunque ya tengo la mayor parte de la historia escrita, aún no tengo el final, asi que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda n_n. Saludos a mis amiguisimas Luz, Liliana, Alejandra, Maria y a todos los que me conozcan por aquí. Disfruten el fic y porfis reviews!!!  
  
Confusiones Cap. 2 "Otra propuesta"  
  
Yoh: parece que Horo horo no ha regresado aunque ya anocheció.  
  
Anna: bueno, ese no me importa. Si se va, mejor. Así no tendremos que gastar tanto dinero en papel higiénico.  
  
Yoh: tienes razón, además...  
  
Anna: que.  
  
Yoh: además, ya no habrá nadie que se queje de nuestros ruidos.  
  
Y la jaló hacia él y la abrazó. Aúnn abrazados caminaron a su habitación (chavitos para dormir juntos? Nah). Yoh acorraló a Anna en la ventana y se dieron un dulce beso. Enseguida Yoh avanzó.  
  
Yoh: anna, te quiero mucho.  
  
Anna: yo... también te am....  
  
Pero algo distrajo la mirada de Anna, alguien que pasó por la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Anna: hao!!!!!!!.  
  
Ella corrió a la puerta y se asomó mirando hacia ambos lados.  
  
Yoh: anna, que te pasa?.  
  
Anna: (regresa al cuarto) nada, es solo que me pareció ver a alguien.  
  
Yoh: probablemente era solo Amidamaru.  
  
Anna se quedó pensando.  
  
Yoh: y... en que estábamos? (abraza a Anna y la besa apasionadamente).  
  
Anna: (se separa del beso) no yoh, estoy muy cansada. Dejémoslo para otra ocasión si?.  
  
Yoh: (algo decepcionado) bueno, entonces vayamos a dormir.  
  
Anna: yoh... te molestaría si duermo en otra habitación?.  
  
Yoh: que? Pero por que? Acaso ronco o hablo dormido? O tal vez babeo mucho! Que es????!!!.  
  
Anna: o_0, no, no es nada de eso, es solo que necesito tiempo a solas, espero que comprendas.  
  
Yoh: Como quieras, pero quédate tú aquí (dijo un poco enfadado).  
  
Finalmente se besaron tiernamente y se dieron un abrazo de buenas noches (ahí voy yo con mis cursilerías 0///0). Tras esto, Yoh se marchó a otra habitación.  
  
En la madrugada, todo estaba en silencio, aún así, anna no podía conciliar el sueño.  
  
Anna: (pensando) tengo que olvidar lo que pasó con Hao. Debo recordar que soy la prometida de Yoh Asakura. (lo que sigue lo dice en voz alta) No soy nada de Hao Asakura (mas que su cuñada, técnicamente). Mientras más rápido me case con Yoh, más rápido me olvidaré de aquel incidente con Hao.  
  
¿?: eso piensas Anna?.  
  
Anna: pero quién diablos eres? (es lógico).  
  
¿?: no me digas que piensas olvidarte de mi de esa manera tan sucia y repugnante. Te aseguro que no dará resultado.  
  
Anna: eres..... Hao!!!.  
  
En efecto, era él. Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, y en cuanto Anna lo reconoció, caminó hacia ella, quién rápidamente se puso de pie.  
  
Anna: hao! Que haces aquí!? Si Yoh te ve, se desatará una desagradable pelea.  
  
Se escuchan unos fuertes ronquidos. Hao sonríe.  
  
Hao: no creo que se levante, además, si me ve solo le diré lo que pasó entre tu y yo, Annita.  
  
Anna: no te atrevas Hao. Si le dices una sola palabra, te juro que te mato.  
  
Hao: no me digas Anna. Pero vine por otro asunto. No se si escuché bien esta mañana, dime, ¿te casarás con Yoh?.  
  
Anna: si, asi es, porque es el hombre al que amo (otra vez las cursilerías _).  
  
Hao: eso no es cierto. Bueno, al menos no fue lo que demostraste la noche que pasaste conmigo.  
  
Anna: no me hagas recordar ese horrible momento.  
  
Hao: pues según yo, parecía que lo disfrutabas, no Annita?.  
  
En ese mismo instante, Anna le soltó una gran cachetada con la mano izquierda, la más poderosa (ke bien sonó eso n_n).  
  
Anna: no vuelvas a decirme Annita, ok?.  
  
Hao: pero lo disfrutaste, a que si.  
  
Anna se quedó callada. Ante esta respuesta (cual?), Hao sonrió y se acercó más a ella.  
  
Hao: entonces, porque te casarás con él?.  
  
Anna no sabía ni que decir, estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera notó que Hao acariciaba su rostro.  
  
Hao: no siempre dijiste que querías ser la esposa del Shaman King? No dijiste una vez que no serías la esposa de un hombre sin futuro ni esperanza?.  
  
Anna: si, pero nadie quedó como Shaman King.  
  
Hao se le acercó aún más y le susurró al oído.  
  
Hao: pero tu y yo sabemos quién es el más fuerte, o me equivoco?.  
  
El tomó y apretó fuertemente la mano de Anna, ésta no se oponía.  
  
Anna: no... yo, no puedo saberlo.  
  
Hao: ya veo Anna, no lo quieres aceptar.  
  
Anna: aceptar que?.  
  
Hao: que yo te atraigo más n_n.  
  
Anna: no, eso no (se alejó bruscamente de Hao).  
  
Hao: y si yo te lo pidiera, que dirías?.  
  
Anna: me pidieras que.  
  
Hao: que te casaras conmigo, que dirías?.  
  
Anna quedó en shock, estaba demasiado nerviosa para contestar.  
  
Hao: Lo tomaré como un tal vez n_n.  
  
Anna: no! Yo.....  
  
Hao la interrumpió con un beso muy apasionado, luego le dijo.  
  
Hao: Yoh ha despertado. Me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes, regresaré por ti y... espero que ya tengas una respuesta.  
  
Tras esto salió de la ventana y desapareció. Luego Yoh entró al cuarto.  
  
Yoh: que sucede Anna? Porque tanto escándalo?.  
  
Anna: (tratando de calmarse) no... no es nada, perdón por despertarte.  
  
Yoh: (la abraza) no te preocupes n_n (se besan).  
  
Anna: Yoh... casémonos lo más pronto posible por favor.  
  
Yoh: en un mes está bien, no?.  
  
Anna: no! Falta mucho! Casémonos la próxima semana!.  
  
Yoh: QUE??????!!!!! O_o la próxima semana???!!! Pero y las invitaciones y todo eso???!!!.  
  
Anna: encárgate de eso, yo me quiero casar la próxima semana, punto.  
  
Yoh: ok, veré que puedo hacer u_uU.  
  
Eeeeeeee, que tal quedó este? Sé que no soy muy buena y que soy malísima (dudan de lo que digo? Solo lean strong enough, I promise y Stuck). Creo que me quedó un poco larguito, pero uyyyyy, me falta muchísimo! Ya casi tengo todo, pero aún hay una incógnita: con quién quieren que se quede Anna? Con el sexy chico malo, Hao o... con el lindo niño y también guapo (aunque ni tanto) Yoh????? Ustedes decidan, manden reviews, aún no tengo el final escrito, así que pueden votar (nah, eso ya sonó muy exagerado).. En fin, espero poner rápido el pronto capítulo. Un adelanto? En el sig. Cap llega Len (guau, cuanto), y no les adelanto más porque se los hecho a perder.  
  
Bueno, se despide la novia de Len (que mas quisiera yo u_u):  
  
::::::::::::::::.LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
Pásenla chido y echen desmadre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. El anillo y el vestido

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic que, aún, no tiene final, así que espero que me puedan ayudar porque las ideas se me están acabando T_T, creo que los videojuegos me succionan el cerebro XD. En fin, aquí está y espero que lo disfruten (sale mi novio Len, jajaja... T_T que más quisiera yo)........ Este capítulo está un poco fuertecillo, pero no pasa de la clasificación que le puse al principio. Nah, ni tanto....  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
'El anillo y el vestido'  
  
Pasaron 3 días e increíblemente Yoh realizó casi todo: envió invitaciones, llamó a sus padres y abuelos, avisó al monje y a una pequeña capilla (no querían una fiesta grande, por lo mismo no harían fiesta después). Lo único que hacía falta era el traje y.....  
  
Yoh: el anillo!!!! Donde lo consigo!!!??? O_o.  
  
¿?: yo te puedo ayudar con eso.  
  
Yoh: huh? Len!!!.  
  
Len: la invitación llegó rápido. Dime, entonces te casarás tan rápido?.  
  
Yoh: si, ella tiene mucha prisa, y por mi no hay problema. Y tu porque llegaste tan pronto? Faltan 4 días aún.  
  
Len: imaginé que tendrías problemas con el anillo, conociendo a Anna, de seguro querrá el más caro.  
  
Yoh: n_n  
  
Anduvieron chocando todas las joyerías en busca de un anillo 'digno' para Anna, pero parecía que no lo encontraban.  
  
Len: me rindo, mañana seguiremos buscando.  
  
Pero Yoh estaba en otro mundo. Se encontraba fijo viendo un aparador.  
  
Len: que miras?.  
  
Se detuvo cuando vio que era eso que captaba la atención de Yoh: un asombroso anillo de diamantes. De hecho el anillo estaba lleno de ellos, pero...  
  
Len: yoh, has visto cuanto cuesta???.  
  
Yoh: huh? n_nU eh.... supongo que tendré que buscar pronto a unos padrinos.  
  
Len: eh... Yoh, yo podría serlo.  
  
Yoh: pero tu no tienes novia.  
  
Len: pues me consigo una. (quién será???).  
  
Yoh: bueno, pero será mejor que te des prisa, la boda es el domingo (era Miércoles).  
  
Len: ok, mejor ya me voy, si no tu llegarás tarde y Anna se enojará.  
  
Yoh: no te quedarás con nosotros Len?.  
  
Len: no, creo que tu y ella deberían estar solos, sobretodo estos días.  
  
Yoh: ok, pero comunícate, quieres?.  
  
Len: ok.  
  
Pasaron 2 días. Era viernes en la NOCHE y en la pensión Asakura...  
  
Yoh: Anna, no vienes a dormir?.  
  
Anna: (mirando el cielo) si, creo que ya es muy tarde.  
  
Ambos fueron juntos a su cuarto, pero en la entrada, Yoh detuvo a su prometida.  
  
Yoh: has estado muy rara estos días, que te sucede Annita?.  
  
Anna: no es nada, solo he estado muy cansada últimamente.  
  
Yoh: (la mira sensualmente) pues... vayamos a relajarnos.  
  
Anna: huh?.  
  
Yoh: si... tu sabes, vamos a calentarnos un poquito.  
  
Anna: huh??? o_0  
  
Yoh: si, vamos a las aguas termales un ratito n_n.  
  
Anna: está bien.  
  
Entonces fueron y se metieron juntos. No había nadie, estaba oscurito y el agua calientita ( ya mencioné que estaba oscurito???).  
  
Yoh: anna... 0///0.  
  
Anna: eh.  
  
Yoh: quieres....  
  
Anna: hacerlo?.  
  
Yoh: aja. Quieres? Después de todo, nos casaremos pasado mañana n_n.  
  
Anna: ok. Si, hagámoslo pero... aquí??.  
  
Yoh: si, no tiene nada de malo.  
  
Entonces Yoh abrazó a Anna y la empezó a besar (en los labios eh?) muuuyyyy apasionadamente.  
  
Anna: (ambos estaban en plena acción) siiiii!!!!!!! Vamos, así!!!!!!!! Más..... profundo.... más..... adentro!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (o_0)  
  
Yoh: a... a.... Anna!!!!!!! Mmmmmmm.......... eres..... fabulosa!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Anna: si!!!!! Sigue Hao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Yoh: (se detiene intrigado y se separa totalmente de Anna) que... dijiste Anna??.  
  
Anna: que siguieras, Yoh.  
  
Yoh: no... yo te escuché claramente decir el nombre de... Hao.  
  
Anna: que?! Eso es imposible! Seguro escuchaste mal; porque habría yo de pronunciar el nombre de ese bastardo?.  
  
Yoh: eso me gustaría saber.  
  
Anna: yoh....  
  
Yoh: Anna... me estás ocultando algo?.  
  
Anna: o_0, yo... no Yoh, no sería capaz de...  
  
Yoh: (se levanta y va a la puerta) yo escuché claramente, Anna, y estoy seguro que pronunciaste el nombre de Hao. Algo anda mal contigo. (se va).  
  
Entonces Anna comenzó a llorar.  
  
Al siguiente día, Yoh no bajó a desayunar. Anna sabía porque.  
  
¿?: señorita Anna.  
  
Anna: huh? Tamao! Que sorpresa! Que haces aquí?.  
  
Tamao: perdón por llegar antes, pero el joven Tao me dijo que usted necesitaría ayuda con el vestido.  
  
Anna: que tratas de decirme?.  
  
Tamao: que tal vez usted necesite ayuda al elegir su vestido.  
  
Anna: dices que... no tengo estilo?.  
  
Tamao: (capta) o_0 no! Para nada, es solo que será un día muy especial.  
  
Anna: como quieras, pero iré hoy mismo.  
  
Tamao: si señorita.  
  
En esos mismos momentos en otra habitación...  
  
Yoh: algo le pasa a Anna, tu que piensas Amidamaru?.  
  
Amidamaru: en efecto, pero probablemente solo son los nervios de la boda.  
  
Yoh: pero ella quería esto, o... se habrá arrepentido?.  
  
Amidamaru: debería hablar con ella, amo Yoh.  
  
Yoh: si, creo que debo hablar con ella, además......  
  
Yoh: (suena fuertemente su estomago) tengo mucha hambre T_T.  
  
Amidamaru: n_nU  
  
Después Yoh bajó a la cocina, pero no encontró a Anna.  
  
Yoh: a donde habrá ido?.  
  
Por otro lado....  
  
Tamao: mire señorita Anna! Este vestido es muy bonito!.  
  
Anna: u_u, No. Está muy largo.  
  
Tamao: pero señorita Anna, no puede usar un vestido corto.  
  
Anna: ah no? Porque?.  
  
Tamao: imagínese... (le brillan los ojos)... usted, vestida completamente de blanco, en el mejor día de su vida, de la mano del hombre que usted ama, y luego saldrán de la iglesia como un solo ser y luego los bebés..........  
  
Así siguió hablando un buen rato. Ni siquiera notó que Anna la dejaba.  
  
Anna: que le pasa? Creí que ella era la única que tenía cerebro, pero...  
  
Se detuvo cuando vio: el vestido más bonito que había visto! Era blanco, con unos ligeros toques color miel, no era grande, de hecho era pegado. Con un escote sencillo, al igual que el velo. Sin dudarlo entró a la tienda.  
  
Tamao: señorita Anna?! Donde está?! Señorita.......  
  
Se calló (al fin) cuando la vio salir de una prestigiada tienda con una gran caja bajo el brazo.  
  
Tamao: señorita Anna, veo que ya encontró algo de su agrado. Esperemos que le guste al joven Yoh n_n.  
  
Anna:........................  
  
Las dos siguieron buscando algunos accesorios para completar el atuendo. Finalmente encontraron todo lo que buscaban y Tamao dijo.  
  
Tamao: señorita Anna, debería irse a descansar, mañana es el gran día.  
  
Anna: si, mejor me voy.  
  
Tell me how I got this far, tell me why you're here and who you are....----- perdón!! Es que ando escuchando Everywhere y me emociono (ya saben como soy) este capítulo me salió un poco larguito, pero no importa, con tal de leer a mi Len *_* lo siento, estoy trtaumada u_u......... En fin, tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero es que da una güeva!!! Pero no importa, tal vez me apure. Malditos exámenes u_u. En fin, también adelanto que pienso publicar otro fic, solo que este va a ser Universo Alterno, o sea nada que ver con la historia, y tiene por título 'Fantasía y Realidad' (lo sé, lo sé, como Alex Ubago) y trata de alcohol, sexo (mucho) y drogas, neta, muy realista, va a ser un haoXanna pero ya tengo el final y es muuuyyy triste, de hecho me van a matar por poner esas cosas T_T. Por cierto, un adelanto del SIG. Capítulo: vuelve a aparecer el sexy Hao!!! Ten pendientes!!!.  
  
Bueno, sigan enviando reviews y una pregunta, quieren lemmon en los próximos capítulos???? Aún puedo cambiar un poquito la historia o agregarle cosas así que manden sus sugerencias, hago caso de todo, de sus más locas ideas para que logremos un fic bien padre y fuerte? Bueno, creo que ya estoy aburriendo, así que me despido....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::LENA:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Pásenla chido y echen desmadre!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah, y escuchen a Michelle Branch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n_n !!!!!!!! 


	4. Una vez más confundida

Hola otra vez!!!!! Como están? Ojala y bien n_n. Gracias por los reviews (aunque son poquitos, me gustaron). Aquí tienen el otro capítulo, ojalá y lo disfruten.....  
  
Capítulo Cuatro  
  
'Una vez más confundida'  
  
Entonces Anna regresó a la pensión e Yoh ya la esperaba en la entrada.  
  
Yoh: llegas un poco tarde Anna.  
  
Anna: buscaba el vestido adecuado.  
  
Yoh: escucha Anna, no quise presionarte el otro día, cuando insinué que me ocultabas algo.  
  
Anna: Yoh....  
  
Yoh: por eso te quiero pedir una disculpa. No quiero estar enojado contigo justo antes de casarnos.  
  
Anna: yoh, yo tampoco quiero enojarme así. Los nervios me traen de cabeza y es mucha presión.  
  
Yoh: Anna... entiendo si tu no... te quieres casar, tal vez te arrepentiste.  
  
Anna: no yoh, mi idea sigue en pie, solo son los nervios.  
  
Yoh: ufff.... Menos mal (la abraza).  
  
Anna: yoh, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana. (es ella??? O_o)  
  
Yoh: yo tampoco, pero... entremos que me estoy congelando aquí afuera.  
  
Entraron y se sentaron un rato para entrar en ambiente.  
  
Yoh: asi que... mañana será el gran día.  
  
Anna: si, mañana.  
  
Yoh: pero no puedo esperar. (abraza a Anna y la besa; enseguida la tira a la cama junto con él.  
  
Anna: yoh... no. Tenemos que abstenernos por hoy. A partir de mañana seremos completamente libres.  
  
Yoh: (aún encima de ella) awww, pues ya que, me quedaré con las ganas T_T.  
  
Anna: como tu digas, pero ya déjame dormir.  
  
Yoh: cierto, esta noche debemos dormir separados. Awww! Pero una vez que nos casemos, todo estará bien.  
  
Anna: si, eso espero.  
  
Luego se fueron a dormir separados, pero Anna no dormía bien.  
  
Anna: (se quejaba en sueños) no, yo... no puedo casarme contigo Yoh... yo, te he traicionado.  
  
De pronto despertó y alguien estaba a su lado. Estaba a punto de besarlo, pero...  
  
Anna: Hao!!!!!.  
  
Hao: hola Anna.  
  
Anna: (se sienta rapidamente) que quieres!? Que haces aquí?!.  
  
Hao: vine a preguntarte. Dime, ya tienes la respuesta?.  
  
Anna: Hao!! Vete de aquí!!! En pocas horas planeo casarme y no lo puedes evitar.  
  
Hao: y si te convenzo de que te cases conmigo en lugar del idiota de mi hermano?.  
  
Anna: no veo la manera. Además, ya le pertenezco a Yoh (si, si, no es virgen).  
  
Hao: no te preocupes, no me importa que seas una zorra, puedo ayudarte en eso.  
  
Anna: (golpea a Hao en los hue.... Bueno, ahí) no soy una zorra, yo ya le pertenezco a Yoh. Yo ya le pertenezco a él no porque sea una zorra, sino porque lo quiero.  
  
Hao: ajá. Pero... no pierdo nada en intentarlo.  
  
Anna: intentar que?.  
  
Hao: convencerte (la jala hacia él y la besa apasionadamente).  
  
Anna: .......  
  
Hao: (la deja de besar) dime, funcionó?.  
  
Anna estaba completamente sorprendida y en shock, pero más que nada, estaba confundida.  
  
Hao: jejeje, he logrado confundirte otra vez, pero no te preocupes, te daré tiempo para pensarlo, pero apareceré pronto.  
  
Anna: no, Hao...  
  
Hao: mejor despierta ya, o llegarás tarde.  
  
Anna: huh?.  
  
¿?: señorita Anna, despierte! Hay mucho que hacer! Llegaremos tarde!!!.  
  
Anna: que? Tamao que pasa, porque tanto escándalo?.  
  
Tamao: se le hará tarde! Hay muchas cosas que hacer todavía!!!.  
  
Que tal quedó este fic, me dio algo de flojera (hasta yo lo noté) pero le estoy apurando para poder publicar el otro fic, muajajajajaja, todos morirán, bueno, no, pero va a estar muy triste. Un adelanto de el próximo cap.? Pues... va a salir Hao!!! xD creo que estoy traumada, pero amo a Hao (aunque no mas que a Len). No, ya en serio, en el próximo cap. Va a ser la boda y aparecerá un Ryu totalmente distinto!!! Estén atentos, aunque no se si lo pueda subir rápido, pues mañana ya entro a clases y va a ser + difícil, pero le echaré ganas. Aún no me dan ideas de el final!!!!! Please ideas!!! Ya casi se me acaba todo lo ke tengo escrito y tampoco me han dicho si quieren lemmon o algo así ni tampoco si quieren que mate a alguien.  
  
Ah! Hay una nueva pregunta.... Con quién quieren que se quede Anna????  
  
Manden reviews porfas y a los ke mandaron, grax!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Echen desmadre y escuchen Blink 182!!!!!!!!!!!!! (eso siempre) 


	5. La Boda

Hola!!! Pos aquí yo estoy con una güeva tremenda, pero no importa, debo acabar el fic, En fin, no los entretengo más, mejor lean:  
  
Capítulo Cinco  
  
'La boda'  
  
Anna se levantó y se cambió, luego salió junto con Pilika (quién había llegado esa mañana) a arreglar los últimos asuntos. La boda sería en la noche, aún así, había que apurarse. Para ser más exactos, sería a las 7, eran las 5. En su cuarto, Anna se probaba su vestido, pero...  
  
Anna: (pensando) porque estoy llorando? (la itako comenzaba a derramar un par de lagrimas). Son lágrimas de felicidad, o tal vez de tristeza, pero, se supone que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida! Estoy muy confundida.  
  
En eso entró Tamao, con algunas cosas. Anna rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.  
  
Anna: que pasa Tamao?.  
  
Tamao: Aquí traigo el maquillaje. Cielos señorita Anna! Se ve perfecta!.  
  
Anna: ...........  
  
Tamao: al joven Yoh le dará una hemorragia nasal nn.  
  
Anna: Tamao, es una boda, no un table.  
  
Tamao: de cualquier forma, se ve muy bien. El joven Yoh debe estar más impaciente que nunca!.  
  
Anna: eh... Tamao?.  
  
Tamao: si? Digame señorita Anna nn-.  
  
Anna: dime algo... QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS ESPERANDO PARA HACER MI MAQUILLAJE???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamao: señorita! Es tradición que usted se maquille el día de su boda nnUUUuU.  
  
Anna: de acuerdo. Entonces... QUE C.....S esperas para darme el maquillaje!!!!???.  
  
Tamao: si señorita nnUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuU.  
  
Finalmente Anna estaba lista. Su peinado y maquillaje eran ligeros, pero no por eso estaba mal. Era perfecto. Su cabello rubio caía hasta sus codos de una forma espectacular. Su figura... uy.... Anna comenzaba a creer que lo que dijo Tamao sobre la hemorragia nasal podría suceder. No había pensado en Hao, hasta ese momento....  
  
Anna: (pensando) no lo he visto desde.... Esa noche. Se habrá olvidado de lo que me preguntó. Pero que estoy diciendo!? Si no se presenta, mejor.  
  
Tras esto salió al patio. No había nadie. Ya había anochecido y a consecuencia de eso, estaba helando. Comenzó a frotarse los brazos y de repente Jun llegó.  
  
Jun: Anna! Apresúrate! Debemos irnos ahora.  
  
Anna vió un lujoso coche (una limusina). Se preguntaba que podía hacer con Yoh ahí adentro, pues el carro era MUY grande. Al pensar esto rápidamente subió al auto, era muy espacioso.  
  
Pronto llegaron a la iglesia, ya todos se encontraban dentro debido al frío. Rápidamente Jun condujo a Anna dentro y la instaló en una habitación de la cual debía salir cuando la música sonase.  
  
Jun: retoca tu maquillaje y peinado, ya que pronto empezará la ceremonia.  
  
Anna estaba muy nerviosa, cosa que Jun notó enseguida.  
  
Jun: No te preocupes Anna, casarse es algo muy bonito, sobretodo si amas a tu pareja profundamente nn.  
  
Anna:........  
  
Jun: mira, en cuanto salgas, Ryu te llevará hasta el altar y te entregará a Yoh.  
  
Anna: o0!!! Que????!!!!! Ese idiota ridículo???!!!.  
  
Jun: nnU no te preocupes . Hicimos todo lo posible por hacerlo lucir... diferente (le guiñe un ojo).  
  
Anna: está bien uu.  
  
Jun: En cuanto suene la música tu debes salir. Yoh te está esperando.  
  
Anna: ok.  
  
Pasaron 15 minutos. Anna estaba más que nerviosa y se puso aún más cuando escuchó la música. Salió de la habitación, no sin antes verse por última vez en el espejo. Lo primero que vio cuando salió, fue a ...Ryu!!!.  
  
Anna: Ryu??!! Eres tú!!!???.  
  
Vaya sorpresa! Ryu se había cortado el cabello decentemente y cambio su trajecito de Elvis por un elegante smoking. Ah! Pero también cambió sus zapatos, ya no eran esos pasadísimos de moda, si no unos muy serios. En pocas palabras, era curioso pero... se veía bien.  
  
Ryu: está lista Doña Anna?.  
  
Anna: supongo.  
  
Entonces ella tomó el brazo de Ryu, quién amablemente la guió por el pasillo. Conforme ella iba pasando notaba las miradas de todos que caían en ella. También conforme iba avanzando, veía a Yoh parado, más impaciente que nunca, aunque también se veía guapo, muy guapo. Finalmente Ryu entregó a Anna a Yoh. Al más ligero contacto, la joven itako se sonrojó. Yoh tan solo sonrió al verla tan nerviosa. Aunque no lo demostrara, ella se veía felíz, profundamente felíz. La ceremonia pasó rapidamente y al fin llegaron al momento decisivo...  
  
Monje: Asakura Yoh, aceptas a Anna Kyouyama como tu pareja, tu amiga y confidente intima, y prometes estar con ella incluso más allá de la muerte?-  
  
Yoh: Claro que acepto-  
  
Monje: Y tu, Kyouyama Anna, aceptas a Yoh asakura como tu pareja, tu amigo y confidente intimo, prometes estar con él incluso después de la muerte, y estás conciente de que cuando salgas de esta iglesia ya no serás Kyouyama Anna, si no, Asakura Anna?-  
  
Anna: si a......-  
  
¿?: Que ya no preguntan si alguien está en desacuerdo en esta boda?-  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada de la iglesia, ahí estaba...  
  
Yoh: Hao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Hao: bueno, en vista de que parece que estoy en lo correcto, solo me queda decir que... yo me opongo.-  
  
Yoh estaba en shock. Como era posible que Hao apareciera justo en el instante más feliz de su vida?!  
  
Yoh: Hao! Que car"#$s haces aquí?!-  
  
Hao: (voltea a ver a Yoh) .... Ah, hola hermanito, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-  
  
Yoh: lárgate Hao-  
  
Hao: no, he venido por algo-  
  
Yoh: huh?-  
  
Hao: no puedo permitir que Anna se case contigo. Quiero que ella sea mía-  
  
Al escuchar esto, Yoh se puso enfrente de Anna, sirviendo como barrera para que a Hao no se le ocurriera tocarla.  
  
Yoh: no permitiré que te acerques ni un solo centímetro a ella.  
  
Hao: quiero ver como lo intentas-  
  
Len: Yoh!!! (le avienta a Harusame)-  
  
Yoh: (toma la espada) Amidamaru!!! (aparece el espíritu samurai) posesiona a Harusame!!!!-  
  
La posesión se realizó rapidamente e Yoh sostenía ya la brillante espada.  
  
Hao: vaya, has incrementado tus poderes, pero...-  
  
Apareció el espiritu de fuego, rápidamente se hizo espada.  
  
Hao: sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.-.  
  
Ambos salieron al jardín de la iglesia. Comenzaron a pelear y... estaban bastante parejos, pero sin duda Hao era el que llevaba la ventaja. Pero algo lo distrajo y detuvo la pelea por un instante.  
  
Hao: dime, hermanito, conoces bien a Anna?-  
  
Yoh: (un poco extrañado) por supuesto-  
  
Hao: bueno... yo me pregunto ... porque no nos hemos tomado la delicadeza de preguntarle... a quién prefiere?-  
  
Yoh: eso es absurdo, Anna tiene muy en claro sus sentimientos...-  
  
Se detuvo cuando vio a Anna afuera con ellos, arrodillada y derramando un par de lágrimas.  
  
Yoh: cierto, Anna?-  
  
Anna no contestaba. Solo seguía ahí, con la mirada agachada-  
  
Hao: por que no le dices, mi Annita, cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
Anna meditó un rato y levantó la vista.  
  
Yoh: Anna....-  
  
Anna: lo... lo que yo... en verdad quiero... es que... tu Hao... apartes tu despreciable rostro de aquí. Lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver!-  
  
Todo se hundió en silencio.  
  
Anna: dije que te largaras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Hao: Anna... mi annita... que estás diciendo?-  
  
Anna: Que estás sordo o que? Dije que no quiero ver tu asquerosa cara en mi vida. Entendiste?-  
  
Hao: (cierra los ojos y deshace su posesión) esta pelea no tiene caso. Anna...-  
  
Anna: estoy segura, ahora vete.  
  
Hao: crees que puedes botarme tan fácilmente? no se como le haré, pero haré que me pertenezcas, Anna Asakura. Estaré vigilándote-  
  
Tras esto, simplemente se marchó. Yoh fue y se sentó al lado de Anna, quién incontrolablemente se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora esposo, Yoh..  
  
Anna: perdóname Yoh... por no decirte lo que pasaba.  
  
Yoh: (la besa en la frente) es increíble que... yo no me haya dado cuenta de que él te acosaba. Perdóname Anna-  
  
Anna: Yoh! (lo abraza con más fuerza)-  
  
Yoh: no estés triste, hoy es el mejor día de nuestras vidas.  
  
Anna alzó la vista. Yoh estaba sonriendo... como siempre.  
  
Bueno, pues este fue el 5 capítulo, pero.... Aún no me dan ideas!!!!!! Si no se me ocurre algo pronto, es probable que el próximo capi sea el último T- T. No sean así. Gracias x todos los reviews, fueron muy poquitos, pero me dan ánimos a seguir. Por cierto, eso de la nueva inspiración, pues ya no. Este capi me tomó 2 semanas de acabar, o sea, al inicio tenía una inspiración (alguien) pero ahora ya no T-T todos los hombres son iguales. Bueno, pues en el proximo capi va a haber lemmon!!! Eso si, no mucho xk solo tengo 14 añitos y me da cosa nnUUu. Y tb, al igual que en el fic de Fantasia o Realidad, les hago una invitación a que se unan a mi actualmente esta en construcción, pero si nos ayudan a los administradores y a mi, pues va a quedar bien padre. Tiene muy pocas secciones, pero x eso pedimos ayuda, sale?  
  
Y pues x ultimo les invito a leer el fic de Fantasía o Realidad (mio, claro) es UA, pero yo considero que está muy bueno. Tb acabo de subir un songfic que se llama Naked, del que ya me han llegado reviews, graxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora.... Los reviews....  
  
Emmyk: gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado nn.  
  
Annami- punk: pues creo que yo tampoco me casaría a los 16, pero tengo entendido que en la segunda parte, si se casan a los 16, bueno, eso leí yo, no se si sea cierto. Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, pues Anna e Yoh ya perdieron su virginidad, creo que se nota mucho, pero Anna si la perdió con él, no con Hao. Gracias x tu review!!!  
  
Annita Kyoyama: lo sé, lo sé. Ver a anna llorando no es muy común que digamos, pero pues este fue mi primer fic, y aún no me conectaba bien con la personalidad de cada uno, pero creo que ya voy a empezar a poner a la fría y cruel Anna, al menos con la bola de amigotes de Yoh nn. Ah! Un voto porque el final sea un yohXanna, yo tb apoyo esa idea nn.  
  
Anna-angel 2: amiga! Ni modo, al principio fue un HaoxAnna, pero ya ves que ya se convirtió en yohxanna, asi que no te preocupes. Saludos. Otro voto por el yohxanna.  
  
Bueno, pues esos fueron todos los reviews, muy poquitos pero muy padres, asi que gracias. Espero que les haya gustado este capi.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
EcHeN dEsMaDrE, rEpRuEbEn y EsCuChEn a ............ DiDo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Una noche inolvidable y una gran noticia

Konnichi Wa!!! (siempre digo lo mismo --)como tan? Espero que muy bien y con ganas de leer porque me he decidido a apurarle (no me digas! Es un milagro =P) porque quiero empezar uno nuevo. En este capi hay limme (lemmon no, aún no) así que a ver si les gusta, ojalá, además está más largo este capi que de costumbre. Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que dejaron review del capítulo anterior, es por eso que le sigo nn.............  
  
Confusiones Cap. 6 'Una noche inolvidable y una gran noticia'  
  
Entraron a la iglesia y terminaron la ceremonia, claro que para eso ya era muy tarde. Habían dado ya las once de la noche. Salieron los dos de la iglesia y se subieron a la limusina. No cruzaban palabra alguna, así que Yoh sacó el tema.  
  
Yoh: anna, estás feliz?-  
  
Anna: (extrañada) porque lo preguntas?-  
  
Yoh: no sé, es que no te he visto sonreír-  
  
Anna: sabes que es difícil-  
  
Yoh: no, inténtalo-  
  
Anna: que no hay alguna forma de demostrar que estoy feliz?-  
  
Yoh: nn-  
  
Anna: que no sea sonreír ---  
  
Yoh: -- ahhh...  
  
Anna: ah que?-  
  
Yoh: no, nada Annita, es solo que si hay una forma-  
  
Anna: huh?-  
  
Entonces Yoh tomó a Anna por la cintura y la jaló hacia él, luego la besó. El beso era lindo, tierno, muy bonito; pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se tornaba más apasionado, salvaje y parecía que no quería tener fin. Sus lenguas jugaban traviesamente y las manos de Anna acariciaban el rostro de su esposo. Él hizo lo mismo, pero con otras partes de su cuerpo. Anna lo alejó.  
  
Anna: paciencia, ya casi llegamos a la pensión (se reacomoda el vestido)-  
  
Yoh: no puedo esperar-  
  
Entonces recostó a Anna bruscamente en el asiento. Esta vez, ella se dejó llevar...  
  
De pronto el auto se detuvo frente a la pensión.  
  
Afuera del auto...  
  
Len: porque no salen?!-  
  
Horo horo: me estoy muriendo de hambre!!!-  
  
Len: oye horo horo, ya no habrá fiesta, ya es muy tarde-  
  
Horo h: oO queeeeeeeee????!!!! No puedo creerlo! Le diré a Yoh!-  
  
Empezó a abrir la puerta del auto y...  
  
Horo h: y también le voy a decir que... oO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En ese instante, Len y Horo horo vieron a Yoh que estaba sobre Anna, y ella lo abrazaba firmemente. Eso si, ambos seguían con su ropa. Al percatarse de la presencia del ainu y el chino, yoh y anna pararon de hacer lo que hacían.  
  
Yoh: hola chicos nnUUuU-  
  
Len/Horo h: (se les escurría la baba al ver a Anna en 'esa' pose)-  
  
Anna: (se da cuenta y los golpea).  
  
Yoh: Annita nnUUUUUuUUU-  
  
Después de 15 minutos...  
  
Len/Horo: no te preocupes Yoh, estamos bien xo ox.  
  
Yoh: me alegra saberlo nnU-  
  
Anna: si, como digan, pero lárguense ya, no ven que necesitamos privacidad?-  
  
Horo h: -- no será más bien intimidad?-  
  
POW  
  
Horo h: Joder! No diré nada más xX-  
  
Tras esto, Len y Horo horo se marcharon, dejando a Anna y a Yoh SOLOS (ñaca ñaca).  
  
Yoh cargó a Anna y la llevó a su cuarto (muy tradicional, no?). Rapidamente la puso en el futón. Comenzaron con una serie de besos muy apasionados, hasta que Yoh decidió avanzar un poquito. Recorría el cuerpo de Anna y luego volvió a besarla apasionadamente; al ver que Yoh avanzaba, Anna no quiso quedarse atrás, por lo mismo comenzó a quitarle el traje a su esposo... él hizo lo mimo pero con el vestido de seda, blanco y con acabados lilas. Poco después, ambos seguían sobre el futón, Yoh sobre Anna, besándose.  
  
Yoh: Annita... te amo con toda mi alma-  
  
Anna: si, yo también te amo y... te deseo.  
  
Al escuchar esto (y de paso salir de su trance), Yoh comenzó a recorrer la pierna de Anna, mientras ella estaba abrazada a él. Después de mucho tocar, Yoh por fin encontró algo con que entretenerse: la vagina de Anna. Suavemente deslizó sus largos dedos dentro de Anna. Ella gimió un poco, pero dejó que Yoh continuara, después de todo, le gustaba. Pasó un tiempo e Yoh sacó sus dedos, mientras se los limpiaba sensualmente con su lengua, después le dio paso a su miembro. Ahí si no fue suave ni lento, más bien fue feroz y salvaje. Quería darle algo a Anna de lo que nunca se olvidara, y así lo hizo. Ambos gemían, mientras que se movían ferozmente. Toda la noche fue así......  
  
Al siguiente día...  
  
Anna: yawn!!!! (bostezo)-  
  
Yoh: buenos días Annita-  
  
Anna: ah, buenos días-  
  
Yoh: vamos a desayunar-  
  
Anna: me estás invitando?-  
  
Yoh: pues si, además hay que arreglar lo de nuestra luna de miel.  
  
Anna: ok-  
  
Más tarde salieron al centro comercial y se metieron a un restaurante. Yoh pidió huevos, jugo, un poco de tepanyaki con sushi y paella (ok ok, no sé mucho de la comida china, japonesa ni nada de eso ----) Anna solo pidió un jugo.  
  
Yoh: y... a donde quieres ir Annita?- dijo con la boca llena.  
  
Anna: no sé, elige tu-  
  
Yoh: (después de tragar) eeeeeee.... Que tal España, Italia, Inglaterra, ah! Así aprovechamos para ver a Lyserg!-  
  
Anna: Rusia-  
  
Yoh: bueno T-T.  
  
Anna: por cierto, hay que pasar al hospital-  
  
Yoh: huh? Para que?-  
  
Anna: recuerda que fuiste a hacerte unos exámenes.  
  
Yoh: ah si-  
  
Anna: bien-  
  
Yoh: oye Anna...-  
  
Anna: que-  
  
Yoh gracias por lo de anoche nn-  
  
Anna: -- pueeeeees... soy tu esposa, así que vete acostumbrando-  
  
Yoh: tendremos que comprar un colchón más resistente nn-  
  
Anna: si, eso parece-  
  
Después del desayuno, fueron a una agencia de viajes...  
  
Srita: y... a donde tienen planeado ir?-  
  
Anna: Rusia-  
  
Yoh: como cuanto cuesta?-  
  
Srita: mmmmmmm... no tengo idea nnUUuU-  
  
Anna: eso que importa! Manta lo va a pagar!-  
  
Yoh/srita: .. ta' bien-  
  
Srita: mmmm, elijan uno de estos diez hoteles, son los más lujosos-  
  
Yoh: este!- dijo Yoh muy contento, señalando uno que se llamaba 'Brisa Tropical' (xD)-  
  
Anna: No-  
  
Yoh: pero por que?! –  
  
Anna: se escucha horrible! Además el gerente es un tal... Yajairo (xD!!!!!!!!) y es estilista-  
  
Yoh: y eso que?!-  
  
Anna: es gay! No quiero que te cambie!-  
  
Yoh: bueno uu-  
  
Anna: este suena bien-  
  
Yoh: 'brisa marina'?-  
  
Anna: si-  
  
Yoh: y te quejas del mío, este parece de lesbianas --.  
  
POW  
  
Srita: si me permiten recomendarles, les sugiero este nnUUUuU-  
  
Yoh y Anna miraron el folleto...  
  
Yoh: 'Sea...  
  
Anna: Paradise'?-  
  
Srita: pues es el más lujoso de ahí-  
  
Anna: ok, entonces queremosuna habitación, la más lujosa y que tenga una cama Queen Size-  
  
Yoh: y que sea resistente—dijo muy inocente.  
  
Srita: -- claro-  
  
Después salieron de la agencia, ya estaba todo listo: se irían en 2 semanas en un jet privado, cortesía de Len. Caminaron hasta una pequeña clínica...  
  
Dr: que se les ofrece?-  
  
Anna: queremos recoger unos resultados-  
  
Dr: nombre?-  
  
Anna: Yoh Asakura-  
  
Yoh: annita --.  
  
Dr: mmmmm, un momento.  
  
Mientras que el doctor iba por los análisis, Yoh y Anna comenzaron a platicar.  
  
Yoh: oye Annita, no has vuelto a ver a Hao?-  
  
Anna: no, afortunadamente-  
  
Yoh: anna... no quiero que te apartes demasiado de mí, no podemos arriesgarnos-  
  
Anna: Yoh... no creo que vuelva a aparecer.  
  
Yoh: no se sabe... y, cambiando de tema...  
  
Anna: huh?-  
  
Yoh: cuando empezamos a tener hijos???- dijo esto en un tono muuuy provocativo.  
  
Anna: Yoh, que pen...  
  
No terminó su frase porque se desmayó. Yoh rapidamente la tomó en sus brazos y llamó a las enfermeras. Más tarde Anna se encontraba en una habitación de la clínica...  
  
Anna: huh? Que pasó aquí?- dijo un poco desorientada, en eso entró Yoh.  
  
Yoh: que bueno que ya despertaste Annita, fui a buscar al doctor, pero no lo veo. Dime, ya te sientes mejor?-  
  
Anna: si, solo fue un desmayo-  
  
Yoh: que bien nn-  
  
Anna: que?!-  
  
Yoh: oO digo que que bien que ya te sientas mejor, de todas formas te hicieron unos exámenes.  
  
Anna: mmmmm ok-  
  
Entró el doctor...  
  
Dr: buenas tardes! Veo que ya despertó, bueno yo aquí traigo los resultados de la señorita Kyouyama...  
  
Yoh: Asakura, Anna Asakura-  
  
Dr: bien bien. Pues ya no será necesario que permanezca más tiempo aquí, así que puede irse cuando quiera, solo que antes necesito que pasen a mi oficina para discutir los análisis.  
  
Yoh: gracias doctor-  
  
Anna ya se sentía perfectamente bien, así que inmediatamente se vistió y se arregló. Luego fueron a la oficina del doctor.  
  
Anna: y bien, que tiene Yoh?-  
  
Dr: mmmmm, esto no se trata del joven, bueno en parte si, pero es más sobre usted señorita-  
  
Yoh: huh?-  
  
Dr: los resultados del joven salieron bien, está muy saludable, pero...  
  
Anna: que-  
  
Dr: pero sus resultados, sra. Asakura, pues encontramos algo- dicho esto, le entregó unos exámenes a Anna-  
  
Anna: 'positivo' que es esto?-  
  
Dr: bueno, pues quisiera hablar con ustedes seriamente-  
  
Yoh: que tiene mi Annita, doctor?-  
  
Dr: quiero hablar con ustedes sobre... su vida sexual-  
  
Anna: awwwwwwwww!!! Que demonios tiene que ver eso con lo que tengo!?-  
  
Dr: mucho srita. Créame, en fin, espero que no resulte muy incomodo-  
  
Yoh: no se preocupe, que podría preguntar?-  
  
Dr: cada cuanto lo hacen?-  
  
Yoh: oO eeeeeeeeeeeeee, este, pues, a decir verdad...  
  
Anna: cuando se nos antoja... ya?!-  
  
Dr: podría ser un poco más especifica por favor?-  
  
Anna: awwwwwwwww!!! Todas las noches! Contento?!- a esto, Anna ya estaba súper enojada.  
  
Dr: nnUU bien, y diganme, se protegen?-  
  
Yoh: se refiere a que si usamos condón?-  
  
Dr: exacto.  
  
Yoh: pueeeeeees... siempre se nos olvida, es que no nos da tiempo nnU-  
  
Dr: ya veo, bueno, una última pregunta, cuanto tiempo llevan haciéndolo?-  
  
Anna: como 4 o 5 meses, ya acabó?-  
  
Dr: bueno, pues parece que tengo razón. Según lo que me han contado, y según estos análisis, solo indica una cosa...-  
  
Yoh: que-  
  
Dr: pueeeees.... Van a ser papás nn-  
  
Yoh/anna: ..........................................-  
  
Dr: srita. Asakura, está embarazada-  
  
Continuará...................  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Whoa!!!!!!!!! xD que tal lo de Yajairo? xD me ataco de la risa, y si no saben quién es... pues ya ni modo! En fin, este capi me quedó algo larguito, pero me piden que sea más largo y bueno, yo les hago caso. En cuanto a más apariciones de Hao... pues ya viene, ya viene, es que ahora con lo del embarazo de Anna, pues no relataré los 9 meses de su embarazo (jamás acabaría!) solo relataré el 6 mes, pues ahorita llevaba 5 meses oO upsss, bueno, fue un adelanto de lo que les va a decir el doctor en el prox capi. xD en fin, que más,mmm, muchisimas gracias todos los reviews, que me sirven de mucho T-T de nos ser por los reviews, no estaría aquí  
  
TT-TT graaaaaciaaas!!!!!!!!! Otro adelanto? Pues...no tengo idea! xD es que ya se me acabó lo que tengo escrito en mi bendita libreta, asi que tengo que aprovechar las clases de historia y geografía. Seeee, hay que echarle coco, no? Bueno, pues no me queda más que decir mmm, pues ando viendo el resumen de la boda de Felipe y Letizia, muy linda pareja nn, aunque yo no sea española (soy mexicana) pues ví la boda. Gueno, reprobé Fisica (:( grrrrr) y tengo que ponerme a estudiar para los finales, no quiero reprobar T-T.  
  
Para los que esperan el siguiente capítulo de Fantasía o Realidad, pues ya viene, ya casi lo acabo y gracias por los reviews, de hecho estuve hablando con una fan mia xD, no es cierto, bueno estuve hablando con una chava (o chavo, no sé xD) muy buena onda, gracias por leer Fantasia o Realidad!!! nn- Gueno, pues ahora si los dejo de fregar =P y me despido, chavos estúdienle para los finales! Sé que es aburridísimo, pero algo hay que hacer, no?- Byeeeeeee  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS (estuve 2 dias tratando de conseguir uno pero no pude) y EsCuChEn a... bLaCk eYeD pEaS!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
